A dart game is typically played with three darts that are thrown in succession at a circular sectored board. Numerous games have been developed over the years incorporating the basic elements of darts and a dart board. Included among these games are sports-related games such as adaptations of North American football. Examples of dart football games are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,979,117 (Worsham), 4,893,822 (Tesa) and 5,005,842 (Bauer). Each of these patents are directed to games that feature one or more circular boards having sectors that are representative of offensive plays in a football game. The games are played by throwing darts at desired targets on the board to acquire specific yardage values and score a touchdown or a field goal.
One problem with such conventional sports-related dart games is their failure to adequately mimic the live action and complex interaction associated with the sports. Another problem with such conventional dart games is the lack of visual similarity to the specific aspects of the sport they are adapting.